Sonic Romance 2: Summer Vacation
by PhantomScribe
Summary: Action, Romance, Desire! From having affairs, to trying to get a girl, this story has it all. See Knuckles have to choose between Rouge and another girl. Read about Tyler Neos and Miles Prowler fighting over, Cream? Continuing story from Sonic Romance.
1. You're back?

Sally quickly hugged Sonic, and it took him a while to hug back. The blue hedgehog was stunned. "Sally, I thought you were in the Acorn Kingdom. Why are you here?"

They both sat on the bench before Sally spoke. "I was, but I left."

"Why?"

Sally sighed. "I missed you too much, Sonic. Everyday I woke up, I would either cry or be close to it because I knew I made a mistake." Her aqua blue eyes became teary. "I'm sorry for leaving. My parents were sick, and then they got better. Then they wanted me in an arranged marriage, but I said no. Elias and I talked about it, and he thought it was best to come back. I was on my way to you when I remembered the tree."

He voice drifted off as she fell into Sonic's arms and wept. Sonic stroked her hair and kept saying, it's okay, it's okay."

As soon as Sally sopped crying and put her head up, Sonic kissed her forcefully. When they were done, Sally whimpered, "You love me again."

Sonic looked into her eyes and said, "Who said I stopped?" They smiled at each other and hugged again.

"**T**his booth is ten dollars, but I can make an exception for such a cute couple." The booth guy for the photo booth at the Twinkle Park Carnival slipped his own ten-dollar bill into the machine. Sonic smiled as he and Sally walked into the booth, hand in hand.

When they were done taking pictures, Sonic took the films and grinned to himself. The first three pictures were Sally and Sonic making silly faces and hugging. The last one was a picture of Sonic and Sally's magical, loving kiss.

_I guess I know what a true love kiss is __**now**__, hunter,"_ He thought. _And I didn't even need Blaze._


	2. Summer Victory

It was June 26th, now known as the day Eggman was finally destroyed. Because of the whole team of Freedom Fighters, Eggman was permanently killed inside of a huge explosion. Everyone was happy that Big the Cat gave them a summer vacation. The only problem was: How to spend it?

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Wave, Jet, Storm, Rouge, Sally, Cream and Julie-su all sat around Wave's counter thinking. "Why don't we go to the pool?" Tails suggested.

"That's a one day thing, stupid. We need something that will last the whole summer!" Shadow banged his fist on the table. "Lets go to Cuba! We're not considered American!"

"Shad, you know you're banned from there, remember? Trying to attack Fidel Castro?" Sonic let out a small laugh.

Just then, Hunter ran into the kitchen. "Great news, guys! Pack your bags because were going to Hawaii!" Everyone looked at each other and cheered.

"How'd you pull that off, rich boy," Rouge asked.

"Well, I was on the phone with my mom, and she said that we could use the beach mansion this summer. My parents are going to Australia, while my siblings are staying at the beach mansion."

"Mansion? You have a **BEACH MANSION**?" Jet hopped on top of the table.

Hunter casually put his hands into his plaid shorts pockets and said, "Five actually. My parents want us to have our own separate ones for personal reasons." He walked over next to Blaze and kissed her briefly before sitting down.

"So, when, where, and how are we going?" Knuckles picked his teeth with a toothpick.

"We're going to my hometown Honolulu tomorrow morning by private jet."

Storm then asked, "How long will we be staying?"

"Until September 12th. Anymore questions before I explain details?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, so we're going to meet on the HQ roof since that's the only legal place to park a private jet around here. We depart at 3 o'clock AM, so be here by 2:50."

Blaze kissed her boyfriend's cheek before saying, "I love having a rich boyfriend." She then looked at her amethyst necklace he got her for Valentine's Day and smiled to herself.


	3. Flying 1st Class

Knuckles lugged his bag up the stairs to the roof of the HQ. As soon as he was finished, he noticed Julie-su trying to pick up her suitcase below. "Need help there, Julie?"

Julie-su tried one last time to pick up her suitcase. "Well, if you insist." Knuckles ran back down and grabbed her bag. "Thanks, Knux," She cooed. Julie-su battered her eyelashes at Knuckles when they reached the top. Knuckles smiled at her and walked near the private jet to catch up with Rouge.

"What was that all about?" Rouge asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Julie-su needed help with her suitcase. I just lended a hand."

Rouge looked behind Knuckles to find Julie-su talking with Cream and glancing at the red echidna from time to time. "She shouldn't need help with that. She said herself she could pick up 10 tons with no problem!" The tan bat turned back to her boyfriend and glared at him. "She was probly making a move on you."

"Whoa, babe. Jealous much?" Knuckles laughed nervously.

"No!" Rouge turned away from him and folded her arms. Knuckles wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"C'mon, Rouge. You know I only have eyes for you." His girlfriend rolled her eyes, bit her lip, and then said, "Alright, I believe you." They kissed before Hunter began talking.

"Since we're all here, it makes sense to go in and get ready for take off." Everyone grabbed their bags and entered the dark blue jet.

All but Hunter were caught in awe as they walked into the jet.

"Theres a bar in here?" Julie-su asked.

"Look at the gaming system!" Sonic quickly dropped his bags with Sally and ran to the 52-inch flat screen TV.

Hunter grabbed his and Blaze's bags and put them into the luggage compartment. "What a gentlemen," Wave said blankly. She dragged her and Jet's bags to their seats.

"You got that right. Whats with those guys and video games?" Sally stared over at Sonic, Shadow, Storm, Jet and Knuckles playing Super Street Fighter 4 on the XBOX 360 console. She sighed and walked over to the bar.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the 1946 champagne. It's my parent's wedding gift from my great grandfather."

"Good morning, everyone. This is your pilot speaking. We're about to depart, so please stop playing the video games and buckle up for a few minutes." There was a hearty laugh coming out the speaker that traveled towards them. A tiger in a navy blue pilot uniform walked in and put his hand on Hunter shoulder.

"Captain Harry! Long time, no see."

"Same to you, Hunter, sir! I haven't seen you since you were 10 and went off to Brazil for Carnival." They shook hands. "So, these are your friends?"

"Yep."

"And this," Captain Harry looked at Blaze, "Must be the special girl your parents have told me all about." He took Blaze's hand and shook it. "Its great to meet you, Miss Blaze."

Blaze smiled back and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir."

"Well, I better get this plane on track. Your sister said she wanted to see you guys at the mansion by 4:30 PM."

Hunter groaned. "I totally forgot that Samantha, Tyler, and Kris are gonna spend the summer with us." Blaze laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"It gonna be fun watching you fight with your 13-year-old brother over me again. Last Easter was funny," Blaze recalled.

It was Easter, and The Neos family came to Wave and Blaze's apartment for dinner.

While Blaze was getting dress for dinner, Tyler stumbled into her room thinking it was the bathroom. Blaze's upper body wasn't covered, so the young wolf had the thought of Blaze's boobs for days after the incident. Before dinner, Hunter and Tyler fought for the chance to sit next to Blaze. The purple cat found this amusing and didn't stop them until Hunter put Tyler in a headlock. The two didn't talk until Hunter offered Tyler a soda.

The grey wolf rolled his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. "C'mon, we've gotta enjoy these last 13 hours together."

Blaze stroked her boyfriend's chest. "_Your_ definition of enjoy, or, _my_ definition of enjoy?"

"I thought we had the same definition of that."

"But not in a plane with most of my friends. So keep it in you pants," Blaze laughed. She kissed Hunter on the cheek and walked over to the bar with Sally and Wave. Hunter grunted, "So _close_," then walked over to the guys and played mindless video games.


	4. NearDeath Experiences

"Hello all! This is Captain Henry speaking. It is 4:14 in the afternoon, and we're about to land this puppy. For your safety, please hold onto your seats. Thank you." Everybody gawked out the windows at the beauty of Hawaii.

"**W**elcome to my home, people! This is Honolulu, Hawaii." Hunter took in the aroma of seawater and flowers. "It's great to be home." Hunter turned to see Blaze standing on a cliff.

The purple cat was staring down the cliff, whimpering and fiddling with the pendant on her necklace. _I hope there aren't a lot of cliffs around here_, Blaze thought. She then felt 2 muscular arms wrap around her waist and a chin rested on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry, Blaze, I got you." Hunter smiled at his girlfriend. Blaze smiled back and looked forward this time. She noticed the beauty of the forests below and wasn't so scared any more. _The view up here is beautiful. Maybe heights aren't so bad after all._ She turned to Hunter and thought to herself, _As long as he's around_.

There was a honk behind them, and the couple turned to see a pink wolf with dark sunglasses honking the horn of an orange Ferrari. "Dammit, Sammy! Stop with horn," Hunter yelled. Samantha smirked at her brother and walked over to him.

"Hey Blaze." She passed the keys to the grey wolf and said, "Mom and dad said not to scratch your car up this time."

"No promises, big sis." He put his arm around Blaze's shoulder and walked to his car.

The guys gawked at the other four blue, red, black, and yellow Ferraris. Shadow hopped into the black Ferrari. "I'm driving this baby." Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and they walked over to the blue one. Knuckles and Rouge walked over to the red Ferrari, and the Julie-su popped up in front of them.

"Is it okay if I ride with you guys," She asked.

Rouge was on the verge of saying no in five different languages, but then Knuckles said, "Sure, but I'm driving." Julie-su nodded and grinned. While Knuckles was getting into the driver's seat, she quickly stuck her tongue out at Rouge and got into the back. Rouge glared at her while she got in next to her boyfriend.

"I guess that leaves the yellow one for us." Jet hopped into the driver's seat. Storm dragged his feet to the car and motioned for Tails and Cream to follow. Hunter's siblings got into the back of the car with Shadow and Wave.

"Alright, people. All you need to do is keep up and follow me. As long as you do that, you won't get lost, got it?" Everyone honked their cars. "Then lets go!"

Hunter stepped on the gas and left everyone but Shadow in the dust. He took his sunglasses from his red Hawaiian shirt pocket and put them on. Knuckles and Jet were behind Shadow and side by side. This whole thing became some kind of a race, and since Hunter was only leading the way, Shadow was in the lead. Surprisingly, there were no cops chasing them for speeding like in Station Square.

"We're almost there, guys! But were coming up to a cliff!"

"**A CLIFF?"** Everyone but the Neos siblings panicked. The grey wolf laughed.

"Don't worry, just don't slow down!" Tyler yelled at Shadow.

"I knew these guys were psychos from the start," Shadow grumbled.

As soon as Blaze saw the cliff, her gold eyes grew wide. She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and squeezed it, almost messing up his arm's circulation. That was when Hunter was inches away from the cliff. Then, all in slow motion, the car went up from the cliff. "Wooooohooooo!" Hunter howled and pumped his fist as they were in the air. In the next few seconds, (which felt like minutes to Blaze,) they landed on the other side and skidded inches away from the huge mansion.

**W**hile Hunter was taking out his and Blaze's bags, Shadow came up in front of Knuckles and Jet. They were all panting from the adrenaline rush and fear of dying mixed together. "That… was _AWESOME_!" Jet screamed.

"So awesome we almost _died_, literally." Wave stepped out of the black Ferrari and grabbed her bag. "How were you the only ones not screaming? I mean, like, we could've died if we didn't make it across the cliff."

Hunter, Samantha, Tyler, and Kris started laughing. "Hey," Tails chimed in, "Whats so funny about that?"

"You think that we would let you cross like that?" Kris began to calm down. "If you didn't notice the pavement below while you were looking down and screaming for your mommies, there was a _road_ there!"

"Yeah, what makes you think _we_ do that and not fall down the cliff at least _sometimes_?" Tyler hopped out the car and chuckled.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Hunter." A wolf in a butler's uniform walked outside.

"Good Afternoon, Fredrick." Hunter nodded his head towards the butler and passed him the bags. "I want the master bedroom on the top floor."

"The one with the terrace, sir?"

"The terrace _and_ water slide."

"As you wish, sir." Fredrick took the bags and walked into the huge home.

"Man, why do _you_ get the master bedroom on the top floor? Mom said your room is on the fifth floor! That's where you keep all your workout equipment." Kris kicked a rock in her brother's direction.

"Number one, I'm one of the top dogs in the family. Number two, _Sammy_ let me have it this time, because, she doesn't have her boyfriend for the season yet." Sammy playfully punched her brother's shoulder before sitting on the roof of his car. "And number three, I had my equipment moved to the seventh floor in the gym."

Kris rolled her eyes. "Kicks rocks, Hunt."

"Move mountains, Kris."

"I don't mean to interrupt this dysfunctional family's argument, but, how many floors are in there, exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Ten, not including the gym and fun room." Tyler helped Cream out of the car and got her bag. "Don't worry, Blaze, it's not that high."

"Don't comfort my girlfriend unless I'm not around, Ty," Hunter growled.

"I can make that happen, I mean, we have firearms inside the house," Tyler joked. His older brother used his signature glare on him, making his whimper.

"Well, let's get in there." Hunter's face turned back to his usual confident look quickly. He winked his green eyes at Blaze and said, "I thought we could start this off with a little beach party."

Everyone cheered, even Sonic, who can't swim. The only thing on his mind was seeing Sally in a bikini. "Dog," Wave walked by his car and laughed. Sonic grumbled something about stalkers reading you mind and grabbed his and Sally's suitcases.


	5. Old Friends, New Parties PaRt OnE

"Hunter, whaddup, bro?" A tall shark with orange bushy hair knuckled touched with the grey wolf. "Man, it's been a while."

"It has, Curly. Just wanted you to know I'm having a party with my friends at my mansion's pool."

"Party, cool! I'll tell everybody whose anybody 'round here." Curly turned to Blaze and Wave. "And who may these ladies be, playa?" Hunter started to laugh.

"Those were the old days, bro. I found love now with this one right here." He pointed to his girlfriend. "I fell in love _and_ I love Blaze." The grey wolf kissed the purple cat's cheek, making her blush and let out a small giggle.

" That's _great_, bro! I'm happy for both of us, Hunter."

"Why both of us?"

"Because you saved this one for me, right?" The navy blue shark put his arm around Wave's shoulder. It was the pink swallow's turn to laugh.

"You're sorta cute and all, but I'm in an almost relationship with Jet the Hawk."

"Almost isn't official, doll face."

"Well picking a girl because your friend didn't pick them isn't official, either, shark boy."

Curly grinned at his best friend. "She's sassy. I like that." He took his arm from Wave's shoulder and laughed. "'I'll see you guys later. See ya, Blaze." He winked at Wave and said, "See ya, Miss Sassy."

Wave bit her lip and said, "Jet better ask me out quick, or I'll have to settle for _that_."

Blaze and Hunter laughed as they all walked back to Hunter's chrome Lamborghini.

**S**onic and Shadow threw their wii-motes down. "How do you keep _beating_ us at this?" Shadow yelled.

"It's called skills, something you might not have at Wii Sports Resort." Techno started laughing and high-fived Tyler.

Just then, Sally walked in with Cream and Rouge. "Aren't you guys going to get ready for the party? It's in an hour."

"It depends, are you guys ready?" Knuckles challenged Rouge with his voice while dribbling with his wii-mote.

"Us girls are going to change at the last minute and be fashionably late."

"Well, us _guys_, not including Hunter and Sonic, are going to do the same."

"Hey, why not me?" Sonic asked.

"Because you're gonna follow Sally and be there on time."

"Whatever," He grumbled.

"**S**hould I wear the yellow polka dotted one, or… the black one with flames?" Blaze was searching through her suitcase. She stopped and turned to her friend. "Julie!"

"Hmm?" Julie-su casually looked at the purple cat.

"Having another Knuckles daydream?"

"Maybe." The pink echidna fell upon Hunter and Blaze's bed. "This is comfy. I bet it'll put you to bed before Hunter can."

"Don't try to change the subject to my sex life, Julie-su. You know I can't pick out anything girly like bikinis on my own! I've been a one-piece girl for a while, but I want to wow Hunter tonight."

"To make him ho-,"

"Don't you _dare_ say it." Blaze put up her finger and showed her friend she meant business.

"Alright, Blaze, I'll be serious. Wear the flame one. Guys go crazy for that one for some reason."

"Thanks for finally taking your mind off of Knuckles for a moment, Julie."

"Hmm?" Blaze groaned at Julie-su.

**I**t was 8:54, six minutes until Hunter's party, and Sonic was already pacing by the door. "C'mon babe! Does it take that long to put on a bikini."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Sally in a purple bikini with her hair down. Sonic gawked at his girlfriend. Before he could start foaming, Sally said in an amused tone, "You seem to enjoy me wearing this."

"Eheh," he tried to seem cool, "It was worth the wait." As Sally started to the elevator, Sonic went back to his gawk and followed behind.

"**W**hoa, Blaze. You're looking pretty damn fine. Better than usual" Hunter was wearing a smirk on his face on the outside, but on the inside, he was gawking at his girlfriend's body and drooling. Julie-su, Rouge, and Wave giggled behind Blaze

"And you're looking like your same ripped self, Hunty." The purple cat kissed her boyfriend briefly while feeling his muscles.

"After you, ladies." Hunter playfully bowed in the girl's direction. They all laughed a little while walking outside to the beach.

Nikki Minaj's 'Massive Attack' was playing as the girls opened the front door. Curly was DJing while waving at Wave. "I'm going to set things straight with shark boy over here. See you guys in a few." The pink swallow walked over the DJ table.

Rouge sat down next to Sally in a beach chair while Blaze walked off with Hunter. Julie-su stood next to the door, silently waiting for Knuckles.

"Hi Hunter," was what Blaze heard halfway to the pool, being cooed from Hunter's admirers, some even his gold-digging girlfriends. "Hey," Hunter would say blankly while pulling Blaze closer to him, showing he wasn't single anymore.

"I see you have a lot of girls falling head over heels for ya, huh, Mr. Buff?"

Hunter laughed. "Don't be jealous. I only want you. They're just a bunch of old high-school friends. Besides, half of them have boyfriends. They just miss this." He motioned with both of his index fingers by scanning his six-pack. Blaze pushed him into the water and laughed. Hunter got up and splashed her before pulling her in with him. They both laughed and kissed, unaware that in the background Tyler and Tails were fighting over Cream.

"Here you go Cream! Take this drink, I made it myself. Mango and strawberry."

"No way! He probly got wolf hair in there! Take my kiwi and watermelon!"

"You probly got fox hair in that! Drink this one, it's fresh."

"Boys! Boys! Can you stop crowding me with your drinks?"

"Okay!" Tails and Tyler said at the same time while sitting next to her. They glared at each other before trying to get Cream's attention again.

"How sad," Techno said while looking at Tails and Tyler. "They're fighting over one girl when there are dozens of hotties here their age. Well, that's great."

"How?" Shadow gulped down half of his smoothie.

"I have more girls to myself." The black hedgehog got up and sighed. "Laters, Shad."

"Hope some girls turn you down, because I need someone too."

"Try Rouge." Shadow cringed as Techno said his forbidden love's name.


	6. Old Friends, New Parties PaRt TwO

Knuckles walked out of the mansion, catching the attention of most of the girls as he walked over to the bar. "Let me get something strong." The bartender nodded towards Knuckles as he began to make the drink.

"Hey, Knux," A voice cooed from behind him.

"Hey, Julie-su." The red echidna turned in his seat to face his equal. "Great party, right?"

"Yeah, it is." They both looked away from each other. "So, uhh, Knuckles, are you happy with Rouge?"

Knuckles was caught off guard by her question. "Eheh, sure… I guess…"

"You don't say it like you are." The pink echidna make a playful pout. "Are you sure Rouge good enough for you? I mean, she seems overbearing and jealous when I come around."

The bartender gave Knuckles a shot glass of tequila. "The strongest we've got., sir." Knuckles gulped down the drink in half a second.

"She has this _crazy_ idea that you're trying to take me away from her." Knuckles flicked his chin at the bartender. "Hit me with another for me and my friend here."

Julie-su fakely laughed. "That _is_ crazy! Hahaha!" The bartender gave the full shot glasses. "Hey, Knux, lets have a contest."

"Whats the objective?"

"To drink fifteen shots without passing out."

"You're on!" They began to gulp down drinks like it was nothing. As Knuckles finished his fifteenth shot, he banged the shot glass on the counter. "I win! Where's my prize?"

Julie-su looked behind Knuckles and stared at Rouge with an evil grin. "It's upstairs in my room. Why don't I take you up there, you seem too wasted to go on your own." Julie-su grabbed Knuckles' hand and led him towards the mansion's back door. She wickedly smirked at Rouge, who was unaware while talking to Wave and Curly.

**Author's Note: Julie-su is sneaaaaaaky! Man, it's crazy how Rouge doesn't notice **_**any**_** of this. Sorry about this being a short chapter. My right arm hurts because I just got a shot, so my mom is making me rest. Enjoy this. Read it, Love it, Imagine it.**


	7. Old Friends, New Parties PaRt ThReE

The red hedgehog laid his head down on the plush green pillow of the queen size bed. Julie-su slowly crept onto his chest and kissed him. Knuckles quickly pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Doing something Rouge could _never_ do for you." The pink echidna pulled off her shirt, revealing her dark green bra. Guessing what was under it _really_ turned Knuckles on. His member pounced up, and the red echidna made no move to calm it down.

"Julie-su, I may be drunk, but we both know it's wrong to sneak around behind Rouge's back."

"Oh, c'mon, Knuxy, lets just have a little fun." She battered her eyelashes at him and asked sweetly, "_Please_? Just this once?" She stroked his chest and started to peck him on the lips.

"I don't…think that… this is… right," Knuckles said in-between her kisses.

"Knuckles, c'mon, you'll have to give up sometime," Julie-su cooed. "And don't you want your prize?" She kissed him again, making him fall into the kiss and stop fighting her. Knuckles slowly rolled over, now being on top of her, and began to kiss her neck passionately…

"**M**aybe he's playing games or something. Y'know he tries to finish _every_ game he can before doing anything else." Wave and Blaze tried to comfort the tan bat.

"Yeah, Rouge. Not even that time when Eggman was close to annihilating the earth stopped him from finishing No More Heroes."

Rouge looked up at the sky. She sighed and said, "You guys are probly right, although I wanted to spend some time with him tonight."

"Don't worry, Rouge," Blaze said. "Just have fun tonight! The party'll be over before you know it, and he'll be waiting for you upstairs." Rouge looked at her, smiled, and said, "Alright, I'll have fun."

"**H**ey, Hunter!" The grey wolf looked up from his drink. "It's me, Zorro!"

"Zorro Jenkins? Hey, man!" They gave each other a friendly hug. "Man, I haven't seen you since you went off to Military School!"

"Yeah, I turned that place upside down and they kicked me out. You should've _seen_ how badly I tagged up the Head Director's office. My name was everywhere in there!"

"Cool, cool." The brown bush dog scratched his head while he sat down.

"So, have you seen _any_ girls I can bag?"

"Not really, I mean, I haven't paid attention to any girl but my girlfriend over there." Hunter pointed behind him at Blaze sitting on the pool's edge and chatting with Wave and Rouge.

"Do you know _anybody_ free?"

"Well, there's my sister Kris, but you used to talk about how bad she looked since 8th grade. There she is now, look."

Zorro turned to look behind him, and saw a violet wolf in a black-striped bikini just getting out the pool. She whipped her hair back and water flew behind her. The brown bush dog's tongue began to wag. "S-s-s-she's _sexy_. She's grown-up, she's-,"

"Talking to Bobby Jones, her Australian kangaroo classmate."

"Well she's about to start talking to me, her Brazilian Savannah Dog soon-to-be boyfriend." Zorro got up and strutted towards Hunter's younger sister.

"This is _not_ going to end well," Hunter laughed. He drank the last of his coconut drink and walked over to his friends.


	8. Old Friends, New Parties PaRt FoUr

"Well, hello there, Kristian." Zorro put on his woman-winning Brazilian accent. "Long time no see." He turned towards Bobby. "What is _this_? Some friend from school?"

"Yes, Zorro. What are you doing over here? Couldn't contain yourself from calling me ugly again?"

"Those, my dear Kris, were the old days!" Zorro grabbed her hand. " Oh c'mon, Kris. I've changed," He stared at her body before continuing, "You've changed, just give me a chance."

"Whatever, Zorro. You can't just try to get with me just because every girl you've done out here got boring." Bobby began to step back. "Stay, Bobby."

"No, _go_ Bobby." Zorro glared at the kangaroo. "Leave me with Kris, now."

"Bobby, stay!" Bobby became scared of Zorro and Kris alike.

"I think I'm gonna go now. See you at school next fall, Kris."

"Grr! Zorro, why'd you do that?"

"I love you, Kris. Love can make you do crazy things!"

"Don't try that one on me, bush dog. Now go away!"

"I'm not going away until you agree to go on a date with me tomorrow."

"No."

"Dance right now?"

"No."

"Take some shots together?"

Kris thought for a moment. "Fine." She pushed passed Zorro and stomped over to the bar.

**R**ouge sighed on the wall of the mansion. "What is taking him so long with that _game_?"

"Penny for a thought?" Shadow leaned on the wall next to her.

"I'm pissed at Knuckles for not being down here."

"Really? You didn't see him and Julie-su go back inside?" Shadow shook his head lowly. "Man, Knuckles looked wasted! If it weren't for Julie being there, he probly would've passed out."

Rouge looked down at her feet. "I thought think she was just helping him, Shad."

"What do you think happened?"

The tan bat thought for a moment, then looked up and glared at the only window with a dim glow. "I think Julie-su is up to her old tricks again." She walked past Shadow and began having thoughts of Julie-su and Knuckles. She's had sex with Knuckles while he was drunk, and he would go with anything she wanted to do and _more_.


	9. It can't be

A hand grabbed Rouge's arm before she could walk into the mansion elevator.

"I swear Rouge, you've gotta stop with that guy."

Rouge turned to Shadow and stared at him with anger. "And let Julie-su steal him away?"

"You've gotta stop with that, too! Like I said before you and Knuckles started going out, 'That echidna is gonna screw up sooner or later, so I don't think you should be with him.'"

"Shad, you're little sappy talks aren't going to stop me from going to kill Julie!"

Before Rouge could turn away, she was pulled into Shadow's chest and their lips touched. The tan bat couldn't pull away from the strong hedgehog, so she gave up and fell into the kiss. It was a while before they stopped, and Rouge was just stuck in awe, staring into Shadow's crimson eyes.

"Will that stop you?" Rouge slowly nodded to Shadow before they began to kiss again. As Rouge leaned on the wall with Shadow on top of her, the thought that went through her head was, _Let this never end_.

"**H**ey Blaze, did you see that?" Hunter looked up at the starry sky and squinted his eyes.

"See what, Hunter?"

"It looked like a shooting star, but it went _way_ too fast."

Blaze looked at her boyfriend and said, "I think you've drank too much. All there is in the sky is…" She trailed off as she saw the huge ebony jet on top of the mansion. A ladder fell down from it, and a figure climbed down and landed on the mansion roof. It waved up at the jet, and the jet flew off.

"I've drank too much, you say," Hunter snickered. Blaze punched his arm playfully, but kept her eyes glued to the roof. "Wait a second."

"What?" Blaze turned to the grey wolf.

"Ebony jet… The only person who has that in our family is…!"

A bunch of loud gasps interrupted Hunter's explanation. Everyone turned his or her heads over to the back gate being opened, and an aureate colored wolf walked in.


	10. OMG It's

The aureate wolf walked in with black and orange Hawaiian shorts, a black sleeveless shirt, and dark designer shades. Everyone looked at him as he strutted down the poolside and whispered to each other, saying, "OMG! It's him!" "I can't believe _he's_ here!" "He's much more hotter in person." "I want an autograph!" And so on. The wolf just walked passed people with his designer shades on and his hands in his pockets. He stopped right where he wanted to be, in front of Hunter and Blaze.

"Sup, Hunt." Hunter turned from Blaze and looked up. His pupils grew invisible and his lip began to quiver. "Umm... a nice 'Welcome Back' would be nice, huh?"

"Y-y-your... _your_...-!"

"Westley Neos. It's great to meet one of Hunter's girlfriends without them trampling me." Westley held out his hand to shake, and Blaze slowly shook it. In a flash, a bunch of girls eeked in delight to see a celebrity at the party. Westley sighed heavily and ran his paw through his hair. "Oh boy, here we go."

"IT'S WESTLEY NEOS!" They all quickly ran around him, asking for pictures and autographs, kissing his cheeks and squeezing him to death. Although this always happened to him in public places, Westley never got used to this attention. It took Hunter's strength to pull the girls off of Westley. After they all got to at least touch the grey wolf, they all went back to swimming in the pool and drinking. But they got to talk about a new topic: Teen eye candy Westley Neos.

Hunter hugged Westley and said, "I missed you bro! Welcome back, man."

"Thanks, little bro. Appreciate it."

Blaze stood up and said, "You're brother is international pop star and model Westley Neos?"

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Err... That's something I forgot to mention after I told you I was rich. Heh heh...heh?"

Westley laughed and said, "Another attempt to hide the wealth, ay little bro?"

"Yeah," Hunter laughed softly.

"Sorry, Blaze. Hunter just doesn't want a girl as beautiful as yourself to be stolen away by my highly suave expertise."

Hunter playfully punched his older brother's arm and said, "Shut up, pretty boy!"

Westley laughed and replied, "Whatever, wannabe me!" He took off his shades and handed them to his brother. "I got these for you, imported from Europe. Custom made, man."

"Sweet, one of a kind." Hunter put on the shades and asked, "How do I look Blaze?"

"Huh?" Blaze looked to her boyfriend, breaking out of the gaze she had on Westley's bright titian eyes .

"I think she caught onto my eyes in person," Westley snickered. Hunter punched Westley again and they both laughed.

"Well I'ma go say hey to the rest of the siblings. See you 'round, Hunter." Westley winked at Blaze and said, "Later, beautiful." He walked over to where Tyler and Tails were arguing and tried to help the situation.

Hunter turned back to Blaze to see her arms folded and her left foot tapping rapidly. "Oh no," He murmured under his breath.

"When were you gonna tell me you're brother was Westley Neos? After the next time we slept together?"

"Blaze, I didn't want to tell you because of the exact reason Westley said. You saw how you got lost in his eyes!"

"So you think that I'm gonna either leave you or cheat on you with you brother, than that means you don't trust me! Y'know, I don't know how we're gonna work out this relationship if you're gonna jump to conclusions, Hunter! And if you think I'm gonna become a fan girl for some teen eye candy, you've got another thing coming. Okay, he's hot, but I'm with you, and it infuriates me that-" Hunter's lips pressed on hers made Blaze shut up. She closed her eyes slowly and fell into the sweet, lingering kiss.

When they stopped, Hunter laughed, "You talk too much."


End file.
